japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future King Kai
Future King Kai is an alternate timeline version of King Kai. He appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road. Background This version of King Kai is happily still alive during the Majin Buu saga battle conflict, unlike his mainstream present day timeline counterpart, since the Cell Games tournament did not occur in Future Trunks' timeline. When Future Trunks is about to fight against Future Dabura, Future King Kai uses his telepathy skills to talk with Future Trunks and advises him to protect all the cities. Future King Kai contacts Future Trunks again when Future Korin gives some Senzu Beans to Future Trunks, and he teaches Future Trunks how to use the Senzu beans. When Future Trunks comes back with all of the Z Fighters, Future King Kai teaches him to fight in a team. Future King Kai uses his telepathy once again when Future Trunks is on New Namek in order to teach him how to use the Dragon Radar. In an alternative ending, Future King Kai, Future King Yemma, and Future Old Kai all help out to gather massive energy, powering the Super Spirit Bomb in which allows Goku to destroy Future Kid Buu, ending the story. It is unknown if he, along with the other lower Kais, was hunted down by Black Goku and Future Zamasu as part of their Zero Mortals Plan as, due to being weaker than the Supreme Kais, he would be unlikely to pose as a great threat to their massive goals and plan. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. By having the same outfit and light blue skin tone. Abilities Video Games Future King Kai appears in the following video game: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road Quotes *Hi need some help? *You really lack comedy *Try this Trunks Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Son Gohan' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Yamcha' He also gets along with him. 'Future Tien' He also gets along with him. 'Future Chaozu' He gets along with him. 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Bulma' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Dende' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Bubbles' He gets along with him. 'Future Gregory' 'Future Olibu' 'Future Kami' He gets along with him. 'Future Supreme Kai' 'Future Grand Kai' 'Future East Kai' 'Future West Kai' 'Future South Kai' 'Future King Yemma' 'Future Old Kai' 'Future Gowasu' 'Future Frieza' He really doesn't like him. Knownable Relatives *'Future Supreme Kai' (Superior) *'Future Grand Kai' (Boss) *'Future East Kai' (Fellow Kai) *'Future West Kai' (Fellow Kai) *'Future South Kai' (Fellow Kai) *'Future King Yemma' (1st Student) *'Future Son Goku' (2nd Student) *'Future Yamcha' (3rd Student) *'Future Tien' (4th Student) *'Future Chaozu' (5th Student) *'Future Piccolo' (6th Student) *'Future Kuririn' (7th/final Student) *'King Kai' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart/dead) Trivia *It's unknown if his two pets, Future Buubles the brown monkey and Future Gregory the small grasshopper, live with him in this timeline. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Joji Yanami *'English' : Sean Schemmel all information on Future King Kai came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_King_Kai Gallery Future-King-Kai.jpg|Future King Kai talking to Future Trunks on his planet in the Shin Budokai video game Category:Characters Category:Males